


Your name is what?!

by 01bumblebeefan



Series: My TFA AU [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Breastfeeding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mech Preg, Mental Health Issues, Movie Night, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex Toys, Spark Glitch (sickness), Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cute Bumblebee, the interfacing is in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01bumblebeefan/pseuds/01bumblebeefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new spark signature appears Knockout and Breakdown go to see who it is only to find a lost Autobot. Can you guess who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Knockouts POV
> 
> This is set a little while after Megatron is revived in season 1.
> 
> Sparkling years: 1-400  
> Youngling years: 400-1,900  
> Adult years: 1,901+

Growling I race down the dirty and dusty canyon with my mate, Breakdown, trying to find that spark signature that Soundwave found. "Why were we picked for this stupid mission? Why not drones? I mean my finish is getting ruined by all this dust!" I yell as we pull up to a cave.

"I know Knocky. Don't worry. I'll buff you when we get back to base." Breakdown says with a low chuckle. 

When we are about to go right past the cave Breakdown suddenly transforms and I follow suit. "What's wrong Breaky?" I ask in a worried tone. 

There's no way I want to be seen by any bot while my paint job has dirt and dust covering it. He holds a finger up and walks backwards a bit then gets on his knees. A soft sound comes from the cave and I see soft, scared, baby blue optics looking back into my black and crimson red ones.

I back up a bit and crouch down. "Hey there. Are you ok?" Breakdown asks softly. 

A dirty yellow and black arm moves a bit into the moonlight and I see pink fluid coming out of a crack on the plating. "Your hurt. Will you come out so we can help you? We're medics. Well my friend here is while I'm just a assistant or nurse or the person who goes and gets things." Breakdown says earning a tiny but sweet little giggle.

A yellow leg followed by another and then a tear stained sliver faceplate peeks out of the cave a bit that's when I got a good look at him. There were scars littering his protoform with dents and cuts all over his body with pink fluid flowing out of them. I couldn't hold in a gasp of shock. He's still a sparkling! He can't be more than 120!

His sweet little face still looks scared but also curious. "Who are you?" He asks me softly.

"My name is Knockout. I'm a Decepticon medic." I say finally realising that I'm kneeling in the dirt with Breakdown.

He crawls forward a bit and looks both me and Breakdown over a bit before he dives for Breakdown. Breakdown's yellow optics widen a bit but he settles down and gently rubs the sparklings back.

The sparkling snuggles into Breakdown's wide chest and stays there. That's when I see the Autobot insignia. Scrap.  
\--------------------------------  
I carefully lay the little one down on a berth covered in pillows and gently stroke his head. The poor kid's been though a lot in a short amount of time. Apparently he quite literary fell from the sky. When he was in the canyon some Vehicons found him and beat him up because he was a Autobot. The poor things been out there for three days.

Sighing I slowly walk away from him until I hear sniffling and whining. Looking back at him I see him searching for something in his sleep. He starts to cry when he can't find it. I cover my audios when he starts to sob then full on bawl. Breakdown rushes in and sees. He picks up the sparkling and bounces him a bit. 

"Hey. Hey. It's ok. What's wrong?" He asks the little one. 

The little one opens his optics and whines. "I want Wolfie!" He says through hiccups.

I quirk an optic ridge but he starts to explain before I can ask what he ment. "Wolfie is my sleeping friend!" He says sobbing.

Oooohhhhh. He wants his sparkling toy. "Come on. Let's go see if we can't find you something else to sleep with huh?" I say smiling at him.

I love sparklings. I know they make messes and whine and cry a lot but their just so cute that you can't stay mad at them!  
\--------------------------  
A few minutes ago I sent a drone out to go fetch a human sparkling toy when I realised that we don't have sparkling toys. The little one is currently on the floor drawing with a spare data pad I had laying around. I smile and go sort some chemicals that I need to make sure stay away from the sparkling.

A few minutes later I'm getting a ping from the same drone that I sent to go get the sparkling toy. "Ah welcome back Steve. Did you get it?" I ask him as he walks in. 

He holds up a large (in human standards) stuffed wolf. "No problems encountered. Stole it from a toy companies loading docks." He says giving it to me.

I nod and look it over. Yep. Perfect. "Thank you. I'm sure the sparkling will appreciate this." I say walking to the back.  
\----------------------------  
Sighing in content I look down at the peacefully sleeping sparkling with a smile. His wounds were wrapped up and his dents were buffed and popped out. I, of course, hid his Autobot insignia to make sure Lord Megatron doesn't kick him out or worse. Kill him.

I kiss his forehead then walk out of the room I put him in. It's still in the med-bay and it's only a few doors down from my room. Speaking of which I could use some rest right about now. 

Walking into my room I smile seeing Breakdown was already fast asleep. Laying down beside him I yawn and let sleep take me away.  
\-------------------------------  
The next morning I wake up early to check on the sparkling. Humming I walk into the little ones berthroom to see Starscream staring at him in shock. Scrap.

"Commander Starscream! What are you doing here! And why is he on the floor?" I ask seeing the little one laying on his side on the floor.

"What is a SPARKLING doing here?!" Starscream yells making the sparkling stir.

I quickly cover his mouth with a servo. "Shhhhh. You'll wake him up." I say quietly.

He nods and lowers his vocals. "What is he doing here?! Where did you even find him?!" He asks me quietly.

"Breakdown and I found him in a cave. He was badly injured but I was able to fix him up." I tell Starscream as I carefully pick up the sparkling. 

He's way too skinny. He's obviously hasn't eaten in a while. Poor baby. Laying him down in the little pillow nest I made for him I stroke his forehead then look over at Starscream. "I swear I was going to tell lord Megatron today. Right after breakfast." I say quickly.

Starscream looks at the sparkling and nods. "I understand your reasons for wanting to protect the sparkling. As you know I'm from Vos. And my race is overprotective of their young. I'll keep your secret if you promise he won't get hurt while he's here." He says walking over and gently rubs the little ones head.

I nod. "I promise."  
\-----------------------------------  
I run around the med bay trying to get as many drones fixed as possible. I have a scheduled meeting with Lord Megatron in half an hour and some of these drones really want to leave. Grabbing a syringe I see that the little one was talking with some of the drones that had minor injuries.

They all laughed and he made it look like his stuffed toy was dancing. I smile. He's distracting them for me. 

After finishing the ones with energon leaking and deep wounds from fight the Autobots I look over at the ones with minor injuries I see that the little one was buffing one of them. "Thanks kid. See ya later." The drone says walking out. 

The drone was patched up already. Had the sparkling done that?

Looking at said sparkling I see him put his glossa on the buffer. He giggles and drops it onto the berth. "That tickled." He says still giggling. 

I smile and walk over to him. "Come on kiddo. Time to go to the meeting." I tell him as he jumps down from the berth. 

He nods and takes my servo in his holding his stuffed toy in the other. So cute!  
\--------------------------------  
"A SPARKLING!?" Lord Megatron yells in shock seeing the little one standing behind me. 

I gulp as he goes to yell at me but the sparkling suddenly hugs him. "Hi Megatron!" He says cheerfully. 

I swear I saw surprise on Lord Megatron's face. "Hey Megatron? Can I stay with Knocky?" He asks cheerfully.

Lord Megatron seems stunned but then nods. "Knockout you will be in charge of the sparkling. Keep him out of trouble and make sure he eats." He says while gently rubbing the little ones head. 

The little ones engine purrs happily.  
\-----------------------------------------  
I look around the room I gave the sparkling. It's pretty bland. I look at the little one and realise I never asked his name. "Sparkling? I just realised I never asked your name. Can you tell me what it is?" I ask him.

He looks up at me and I'm shocked at the name that comes out of his mouth.

"Bumblebee."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knockouts POV
> 
> This is set a little while after Megatron is revived in season 1.
> 
> Sparkling years: 1-400  
> Youngling years: 400-1,900  
> Adult years: 1,901+

Looking at the sparkling I hope I heard wrong. This little sparkling is the Autobot scout Bumblebee? But he doesn't look like him. Picking him up I notice he's much shorter than me yet the Autobot scout that work's for Prime is the same height as me.

I look him over and notice that he's talking to me. "Knocky? Knocky I said I have to go to the bathroom." He says trying to get out of my hold. 

I put him down and he trots over to his own personal bathroom. I sit down on the edge of his berth still in shock. The berthroom door opens and Breakdown walks in with a crib on his shoulder. "Knockout! Just the mech I wanted to see. Look what the Vehicons made for the sparkling!" He says putting the crib down near the berth. 

It looks pretty cute. The crib itself was a soft blue with some red frills on the bottom that were sewn into the mattresses that made up a large mattress. Yellow and purple pillows were at the top where two red ribbons were tied into bows in both top corners and bottom corners. At the bottom there were some toys and quilts.

I smile and think about what to tell Breakdown. "Where is the sparkling anyway? I never got his name." He says smiling. 

I panic a bit and I feel concern float into my spark from Breakdown. "What's wrong Knock?" He asks taking my much smaller servos into his.

I hear a flush and then water being turned on. "Is the sparkling in the bathroom?" Breakdown asks looking over at the bathroom door.

The sparkling comes out and hugs Breakdown. "Breaky!" He says smiling. 

Breakdown smiles and hugs him back. Through the spark bond I can feel the happiness coming from Breakdown. I can't help but smile. Maybe we can adopt this little guy. I know Breakdown loves sparklings just as much as I do but I can't give him one due to a accident in my old med-bay on Cybertron. 

I smile seeing Breakdown tickling the sparkling. The room fills with the sparklings giggles until Breakdown gets to the very bottom of the skinny stomach that is. The sparkling stiffens up and pushes Breakdown away from him. Bumblebee looks at him terrified and backs up and into a wall.

His optics fill with tears and he looks at Breakdown scared. "What's wrong little guy?" Breakdown asks worriedly.

"D-Don't touch near th-there....please...." He whispers as he curls into a ball.

Breakdown and I share a worried look and carefully hug him. What happened to him?  
\-------------------------------------------  
I walk out of the med bay with the sparkling smiling as he plays with a stuffed tiger. He giggles as he makes the toy dance. I rub his head and smile at him. He's such a cheerful and energetic sparkling. I hold onto his medical grade in my servo as he runs forward and spins around using his wheels on his heels. 

I chuckle and run over to him. He smiles up at me and takes his energon. He starts to drink it from a corner while holding it with both servos purring with his toy hanging off his arm. I take a few pictures and smile. "Alright kiddo come on.I want to introduce you to someone." I say smiling. 

He nods and follows me like a human child following their carrier. 

I enter the bridge and take his empty cube as he runs at a Vehicon. "Steve!" He says tackling a Vehicon.

Said Vehicon chuckles and picks up Bumblebee giving him a hug. "Hey little guy! What are you doing in here?" He says looking at the sparkling.

"He's with me. I brought him to come meet Soundwave." I say as Steve puts Bumblebee down.

Bumblebee goes to pick up his toy that he dropped when a skinny fingered servo picks it up. Soundwave examines it then carefully dusts it off. He then gives it back to Bumblebee who jumps when a voice recording from Lord Megatron plays from Soundwave that simply said; "Here."

Bumblebee takes his toy and walks over to me. I give him a stern look and he seems to understand. "Thank you mister." He says to Soundwave.

Soundwave nods and starts to walk up to the main computer when Bumblebee walks over and holds his skinny servo in his smaller one. I panic a little and quickly take him away from Soundwave. "No no.....Lovely. You can't touch him ok?" I tell him gently.

Bumblebee smiles and nods. "Ok Knocky." He says smiling up at me.

Soundwave wordlessly pointed at the sparkling then at me. Bumblebee smiles when the finger is in his face and he plays with it. I'm surprised when Soundwave let's the sparkling nibble on his finger. 

Bumblebee let's Soundwave's finger go and starts to walk around the room curiously. "What is a SPARKLING doing here?! What is he doing here?! Where did you even find him?!" Soundwave says using Starscream's voice. 

I explain to him and he simply nods before we hear the doors open. I look up to see who was coming in but no body was there. Looking around I notice that the sparkling was gone!  
\-----------------------------------  
I run down a hall with Soundwave and a few Vehicons. "Lovely! Lovely where are you!" One of the Vehicons yells. 

I check a few rooms but no sparkling. I few my spark beat quicken and I know that I'm panicking. I toke my optics off of him for four seconds! FOUR SECONDS!

I open the door to the loading docks and I notice the hatch was open.  It's always closed. I run up to the edge of it when I see small black finger tips and gasp at what I see. The sparkling was hanging onto the edge and looking down at the ground below. "Whoa. That would've hurt." He says to himself.

Soundwave walks in and sees the sparkling as well. I grab one of "Lovely" 's arms while Soundwave takes the other and together we pull him up to safety. I immediately hug him too me and kiss his forehelm. "Don't you even scare me like that again!" I yell at him, still hugging him.

He nods and hugs me back. He pulls away from my hug and hugs Soundwave. Soundwave pats his head gently. "Lovely" smiles and looks up at Soundwave.

I smile softly and quietly take some pictures. Especially when Soundwave puts a smiley face on his screen.  
\-----------------------------------  
I sigh as I lay down on my large berth. My mate hasn't come back yet from his mission so I have some alone time. Bumblebee aka Lovely is currently playing with some Vehicons that aren't working. Turning on to my side I place my servo over my stomach and sigh.  
\--------------------------------------  
I sigh in content as something warm is lain on top of me and it's.......wiggling? Opening my optics I look down at my chest to see the sparkling with tears in his optics. I'm immediately awake then. "Lovely? What's wrong?" I ask him sitting up while holding him to my chest.

He sniffles and looks up at me. "I miss my team." He says softly.

I blink a few time and then I understand. He misses Optimus' team. Sighing I kiss his forehelm again. "Oh sweetspark." I say holding him to me. 

This must be a bit scary for him. A new place, a lot of new bots. I should've noticed. He was faking being happy. He's scared and upset.

I hold him tight to me and gently rock him trying to get him to calm down. After a while it works and he's almost asleep in my arms with his head over my beating spark. I smile softly at him and lay back holding him close. I pick up the blanket that I was laying on and cover us both up.

Yawning I gently pat his back as he tries to fight off sleep. I think of a song I could sing softly to him and I smile knowing the perfect song. I heard it from a movie the other day. 

"Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my spark, Never to part, baby of mine.

Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what they say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine

If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for

The right to hold you  
From your head to your toes  
You're so sweet, goodness knows  
You are so precious to me  
Sweet as can be, baby of mine." I sing softly to the now fast asleep sparkling.

I smile and let sleep take me as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megatron's POV
> 
> This is set a little while after Megatron is revived in season 1.
> 
> Sparkling years: 1-400  
> Youngling years: 400-1,900  
> Adult years: 1,901+
> 
>  
> 
> Dreadwing appears much earlier in my story.

I look down at my sleeping CMO and the sleeping sparkling. The little thing looks smaller when laying on top of my doctor. It looks like if I wrap just my index finger around his throat it would snap easily. I shiver in disgust. I would never hurt a sparkling. 

The little creature purrs softly as I rub his little cheek. His baby blue optics shine up at me and he purrs. "Is it morning already?" He asks me with a tiny, and dare I say it, cute yawn. 

He looks up at me and carefully slides off of Knockout. "Good morning Megatron." He says softly. 

"That's lord Megatron to you sparkling." I tell him firmly. 

He flinches at the tone of my voice but I try to ignore it. "Good morning Lord Megatron." He says softly. 

His skinny frame shuffles a bit as he balances on his pedes. A soft growl comes from his tanks and I nod in understanding. He's hungry. "Follow me Sparkling." I tell him, leading him to the mess hall.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
I gulp down my cube and sigh as the rich fluid hits my tanks. I notice that the sparkling has yet to take even a sip of his fluid. "Sparkling. Eat. Now." I tell him. 

He looks at me with a scared look before shakingly drinking 1/3 of his cube. A drone walks over and sits next to the little one. "Hey lovely. How ya feeling? You really gave us all a scare when you ran-are you ok?" The Vehicon asks the sparkling. 

"Hey Steve. Hey kid-OH NO!" Breakdown yells taking the now half empty cube from the sparkling. "You didn't drink this did you?!"

The sparkling nods with a pale face. "YOU CAN'T HAVE THIS KIND! YOU CAN ONLY HAVE MEDICAL! I TOLD EVERYBOT THAT ALREADY! Who gave this to you?!" Breakdown asks. 

The sparkling raises a shaking finger and points at me before something pink comes out of his mouth and all over Breakdown's chest. "FRAG! SOMEBOT HELP ME GET HIM TO THE MED-BAY! NOW!" Breakdown yells. 

What's happening?  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
I pace outside the med-bay doors with many of the Vehicons, Soundwave, Dreadwing and Starscream glaring at me. "STOP GLARING AT ME! I DIDN'T KNOW!" I yell at them with a growl. 

They look away and the med-bay doors open. "He'll be fine but he needs-LOVELY! You shouldn't be up!" I hear Knockout say behind me. 

I turn and see a stumbling sparkling coming over to me. He collapses against me and hugs me with tiny, skinny arms. "N-Not y-your.......your fault.......ok l-lord Mega-" He says before coughing up some more of that pink stuff onto my chest. 

I feel my optics widen as he looks up at me with glazed over optics and a thin trail of the pink liquid coming from his mouth. "Ok Lord Megatron?" He says with a tiny smile. 

I feel myself nod and suddenly I'm down on my knees holding onto a unconscious sparkling. "He has to get back into surgery. That pink stuff is his blood." Knockout says taking the sparkling from me.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
It's been three days since I almost killed the sparkling by accident. Starscream has been ignoring me and won't even let me touch him. 

Breakdown and Dreadwing have been taking turns guarding the resting sparkling. 

Soundwave barely even acknowledges me anymore and he won't even talk to me using recordings anymore. 

The Vehicons have been very quiet as of late. It's like they don't wanna get in trouble and not be able to see the sparkling anymore. 

Sighing I roll over in my berth. Starscream's not here again. He's been sleeping in his old room as of late. Sitting up I decide to walk around the _Nemesis_ for a while.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
I find myself in front of the med-bay doors where a sleeping Dreadwing was "guarding" the door. I quickly walk in and walk over to the lone med-berth with many trinkets on it along with a yellow and black sparkling. 

"Lovely? Lovely are you awake?" I ask sitting down in a chair next to the berth. 

"Mmmm. Hmmm? Lord Megatron. Hi." He says waving a servo at me. 

I smile at him. "Hello little one." I say gently grasping his servo. 

He giggles softly and plays with my sharp fingers. "'M not little." He says smiling. 

"Everybot is little compared to me." I say smiling back. 

He smiles and gently nibbles on my finger tips. "Are you hungry? There's a medical grade cube over there." I say pointing at a light blue cube.

He nods slightly. I get up and go fetch the cube. 

I owe it to the little guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set a little while after Megatron is revived in season 1.
> 
> Sparkling years: 1-400  
> Youngling years: 400-1,900  
> Adult years: 1,901+
> 
> Breakdown's then Bumblebee's (prime) pov

I walk towards the med-bay carrying a bunch of gifts from the Vehicons and, surprisingly, from some of the officer's. Opening the door I smile seeing Knockout playing with Lovely. We have some down time since we haven't been able to find any energon mines or relics. 

The weird thing is the others aren't worried about energon for them selves. Their more worried about Lovely. "Hey KO. I got some gifts for the sparkling." I say walking in. 

Knockout smiles at me and picks up Lovely. He hooks him onto his hip and walks over. "I guess everyone is still excited to have a sparkling around huh?" He says helping me with the gifts. 

"What's this about a sparkling?" A feminine voice says from behind us. 

We both turn and see Arcee. "How did you?!"

"I came to rescue Wheeljack along with Bumblebee. If I can find him. I actually was seen by at least ten groups of Drones. They surprisingly didn't want to fight. Something about waking up a grumpy little one. I thought they were talking about Starscream." She says with her hip cocked. 

(No pov.) Starscream's room  
Starscream sneezes while reading up on Cybertronian cooking. "Huh. Why did I sneeze?"

(Breakdowns again)  
Knockout snickers softly. The scout Bumblebee comes up next to Arcee with Wheeljack. "Why am I the one that always gets captured?" Wheeljack asks. 

Bumblebee beeps out a chuckle. "Well lets go." Arcee says before the scout rushes in with a squeal. 

_"A sparkling!"_ He says happily.

I chuckle softly and watch him tap the little one's nose plate making him gasp softly. The scout chuckles and coo's at the sparkling. Arcee grabs the scout and rushes out. 

"Should we sound the alarm?" Knockout asks as the Sparkling yawns. 

I nod and motion for him to cover the sparklings audios.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
"THE AUTOBOTS HAD GOTTEN ON THE SHIP SOMEHOW AND NO ONE STOPS THEM?!" Lord Megatron yells while slamming his fist on the table. 

Lovely jumps a bit but continues to play with Dreadwing's big servos while listening to music. "Lord Megatron with all due respect we have bigger problems. They saw Lovely." KO says softly. 

Every bot went quiet and looks around at each other. "What if they try to kidnap him?" Steve asks worriedly.

A loud wail comes from Dreadwing's lap. Everybot looks at Lovely holding his stomach and wailing/screaming. The little one's EM field was going crazy. It was screaming hunger and pain. Everybot winced until Starscream takes the sparkling and bounces softly.

Starscream speaks to him in some kinda language. The sparkling calms down a bit and talks back. "I knew you were part seeker." He says kissing Lovely's forehelm. 

"Hungry......I'm scared.......I'm hungry." Lovely says through sobs.

A quiet hiss comes from Starscream's chest and two feeding pouches appear full of enriched energon. Starscream quickly helps the little one drink from one of his pouches by having him latch onto a feeding nub. The little one suckles like there's no tomorrow. 

"This should calm him for a while." Starscream says kissing the top of the sparklings head.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"There is a sparkling among the Decepticon's? How can this be? Bumblebee is the last young of our kind." Optimus says as I play with my old stuffed turbo-fox.

I let out some happy clicks and chirps as Bulkhead gives me a drawing pad. I start to draw the sparkling and Knockout. "It does seem abit far fetched but it could be possible. Remember that spark signature that popped up then disappeared? That could've been the sparkling being taken to the _Nemesis_." Ratchet says as I put the finishing touches to the picture.

Nodding I stand up and show Optimus the picture. "The sparkling is with Knockout?" He asks. 

I nod. _"He looks a bit younger than me. But I think he might be Knockout's sparkling."_ I beep softly.

"Can't be. Knockout isn't able to carry a sparkling after his clinic blew up back in the golden ages." Ratchet says to the team.

"It doesn't matter who's sparkling it is. We have to save him." Optimus says in his speech voice.

I don't know why. But I feel a bit uneasy about all of this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set a little while after Megatron is revived in season 1.
> 
> Sparkling years: 1-400  
> Youngling years: 400-1,900  
> Adult years: 1,901+
> 
> Bumblebee (tfa) the Optimus' (tfp) then Bumblebee (tfa) pov

I look around as Knocky carries me outside and too the grass and flower covered valley. "Alright sweet spark today we are going to watch the drones do a special performance." He says sounding happy.

It must be because I had found a hidden energon deposit a few hours ago and he got to have a full tank again. "Ok carrier." I say smiling.

Looking down at the camera that I found in the ship I take pictures so when I get back I can show everyone where I've been. Also so Prowl can have a awesome poster in his room. 

I look out a little further out in the field and saw Sire, Uncle Dreadwing, Uncle Soundwave, Laserbeak and Uncle Megatron. Carrier sits down and helps me fix the ribbon on my horn. Carrier and I played dress up. I saw a dress in a magazine that reminded me of Sari (Professor Sumdac and Max made her wear it for Easter) so he made one just like it for me and put a ribbon on my horn. (  
data:image/webp;base64,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 this is the dress and huge url.)

I giggle when Uncle Megatron rubbed the top of my head. Today's going to be great!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Optimus! I've found their location!" Ratchet yells causing me to cover Bumblebee's audio's.

Bumblebee may be a youngling but he's only 3 years out of being a sparkling. He turned 400 a few months ago. My little youngling. I kiss his forehead and cover him up the rest of the way. "Sweet dreams sweet spark."

Yes he still takes afternoon naps. So what? Walking into the control room near the entrance I walk over to where my daughter, Arcee, and Bulkhead were behind Ratchet. "Their in Liechtenstein in a valley. I'll bridge you there! Go!" Ratchet says throwing the switch.

We all run through with one thought in mind; We have to save that sparkling.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I smile watching the drones and Uncle Starscream flying in awesome patterns. I hear a _'swoosh!'_ a little ways away and look towards the forest. "Hm? What's wrong Lovely?" Knocky asks looking at me. 

The next thing I know Optimus runs out of the forest but I don't think he's my Optimus. Carrier quickly gives me to a drone and turns his hand into a saw. The drone carries me into the forest before he gets knocked out and I slam into a tree causing everything to go black.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
I groan as I wake up and look around. "Where am I? Carrier? Sire?" I ask getting up and looking around.

Sneaking over behind some huge green thing I look around until the thing moved. I gasp and changed my servos into stingers and activate my battle mask. "Whoa, whoa! It's alright kiddo. We aren't going to hurt ya." The giant green mech says holding up his servos in defence. 

I turn and see some more mechs and a femme. "Where am I?" I ask feeling panic in my spark.

"You are at the Autobot base." A gruff voice says from under the control panel.

"No I'm not! The Autobots on Earth are my best friends Bulkhead, Ratchet, Optimus Prime and Prowl! There's no femme! There's never been a femme! Wait...Max is basically a femme. Ok there's a human sized femme!" I yell trying to find the exit before I have the strangest feeling.

Looking up I dodge out the way of a electric blast. I look up from my place on the floor just as Wasp jumps down. "Bumblebot! Where you bring Wasp?! Why Wasp here?! Why there big glow!?" Wasp yells shooting at me.

I dodge all of the shots except for the one that hit my leg. "Ow!" I yell holding my bleeding leg.

"Wasp slag Bumblebot! Bumblebot make Wasp loose all of his friends, chances at being guard bot and ruined Wasp's life!" Wasp yells strangling me.

I gasp trying to breathe and do the only thing I can think of. I press on a spot on Wasp's neck that made him pass out. I rub my neck and cough a bit. "That hurt." I say before looking at the passed out Wasp.

I frown and crawl over to him. Maybe Max was right. Maybe I should try. Taking in a breath I lay my head on his chest and over his spark. 

"How can I repay you brother mine?  
How can I expect you to forgive?  
Clinging to the past I shed my blood,  
and shattered your chance to live.

Though I knew the laws I paid no heed.  
How can I return your wasted breath?  
What I did not know has cost you dear,  
For there is no cure for banishment.

 

Beautiful carrier, warm and sweet  
Once you were gone we were not complete.  
Back through the years I searched for you.  
Alas, twas not ment to be.  
And how can I make amends,  
for all that I took from you?  
I lead you with hopeless dreams.  
My brother I was a fool.

Don't cry for the past now brother mine,  
Neither you nor I are free from blame.  
Nothing can erase the things we did,  
For the path we took was the same.

Beautiful carrier, warm and sweet  
Once you were gone we were not complete.  
Back through the years I searched for you.  
Alas, twas not ment to be.  
My dreams made me blind and mute,  
I longed to return to that time,  
I followed without a word.  
My brother the fault is mine.

So where do we go from here?  
And how to forget and forgive?  
What's gone is forever lost.  
Now all we can do is live." I sing softly.

I sniffle and wipe my optics. A servo touches my head and I look up to see dark blue optics staring right into my baby blue ones. "I never knew you could sing like that." Wasp says softly.

I press my face closer to his servo sniffling. "Why did you call me brother?" He asks. 

"Because you are." I say pulling out a data pad with a CNA test results on it.

I gave it to him and his optics go wide. "We are brothers." He says before laughing and passing out.

Huh. Just like Optimus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set a little while after Megatron is revived in season 1.
> 
> Sparkling years: 1-400  
> Youngling years: 400-1,900  
> Adult years: 1,901+
> 
> (TFA) Bumblebee, Wasp, Bulkhead (TFA), Wasp (again) and Max's povs
> 
> Edit: I have fixed up this chapter and will be posting chapter 7 soon.

I sit next to Wasp as the medic scans him. Wasps grip on my servo tightens when the medic is done. He get's off the examination table then picks me up. He puts my arms around his neck and balance me by putting his arm under my butt.

"Well it looks like you were put through a lot. But nothing serious." The medic says before he picks up a needle.

I feel panic rise in my spark when he comes closer. "I need a energon sample from both of you to put you both in our systems. Older brother first." He says as Wasp gives him his arm.

He takes half of a full needle from his arm. The medic marks it with a 'W' then picks up another needle. "Alright your turn little guy."

I shake my head sniffling. Wasp pets the top of my head and coo's softly at me. "There. All done." The medic says holding up a half full needle of my blood. "Hm. Your energon is a bit different. I'm going to have to run a few more tests with yours."

I sniffle and hug Wasp with a yawn. Wasp moves his mouth guard out the way and kisses the side of my head smiling. Maybe being stuck in this base isn't so bad after all.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Humming softly I pet my little brothers head as I read a data pad that the medic gave me. I smile when he starts sucking on his thumb in his sleep. I still wanna know what happened to bring us here.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"MAX! YOU SAID THAT IT WOULD BE WORKING AGAIN IN A FEW HOURS! IT'S ALMOST BEEN TWO MONTHS!" Optimus yells at Max.

Max starts to shake all over as Optimus' glare softens. "Max.....I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." He says going to pick her up but she flinches and starts to cry.

I pick her up and gently bounce her. "It's ok Maximum. Do you want some ice cream?" I ask her glaring at Optimus.

She nods sniffling. I smile and pet the top of her head gently with a finger. "Max you can take as long as you need to. Ok?" I say while giving her an ice cream cup from the freezer.

Max nods eating her strawberry ice cream. "I just need one last thing. A 2.1 cm long screw. That's it." She says smiling.

"Then we can get little buddy?"

"Then we can get mama."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Looking down at my brother I stroke his cheek as he sleeps. Smiling I look at his slightly parted lips and gently touch them. "Maybe just one wouldn't hurt." I say softly.

Leaning down I brush my lips over his. Pulling back I smiling seeing a tiny blush on his face. Looking around I gently lay him down and climb on top of him. Leaning down I kiss him again with a soft moan. Breaking apart from him I hear him whimper and try to curl up into a ball with tears in his optics.

"N-No more....Gravedigger.....p-please....no more...." He whispers softly.

My spark stops and my energon goes cold. Gravedigger? He's serial rapist back on Cybertron and seventeen different planet's. Slowly I get off of him. No. Please no. Not my baby brother. Please don't tell me he was a victim of Gravedigger!

My optics fly open when I hear a loud alarm go off causing Bumblebee to wake up. He screams and covers his audios. I hold onto him as the alarm blared. What's going on?!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Max! What the pit is that?!" Ratchet yells over the alarm.

I yelp when a bunch of bots run in holding weapons. Crap.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
"Look we're here to bring my mom home! Now where is he!" I yell at the boy across the table from me with a growl.

Currently I'm being questioned just like the others. "Look Optimus just-" "That bot is not Optimus! Optimus does not have smoke stacks and he's not that old! Now either you tell me where my mom is or else you won't be seeing your next sun rise." I growl.

The boy, Jack holds up his hands in a surrender like manner before sighing. "Alright, alright I'll be right back." Jack says as he leaves the room.

Growling I bite at my nail. I hope he didn't realise that the threat was completely empty. I would never hurt a kid. Never. "Oh mom. Where are you?"  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
"Max! Guys!" Mom says as he and Wasp walk over to us.

Running over to mom I jump into his open arms and hug him tight. "Mommy! Your ok! Your ok! Waspy your safe too! We thought you guys were.....were....*sob*." I cry out as I press my face closer to mom's. "I-I thought I would never see you again."

"Bumblebee! Wasp!" The others call out as they run over with happy tears in their optics.

It's a happy reunion until somebot clears their throat. "Now that we reunited you seven would you care to tell you just who you are and where you came from?" The tall red and blue one says.

I growl and glare at the mech. This bastard keeps me away from my mom and he wants to be all chummy? Fuck no!

"Of course. But do you have a place we may talk properly instead of a med bay?" Optimus asks in his leader voice.

What?!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
"How come he sits on your lap? He's my baby brother!" Wasp yells as Optimus picks mom up so he's in his lap.

Ratchet grabs Wasp and puts him onto his lap. "Better?" Ratchet asks as mom leans close to Wasp from Optimus leg so he's laying on Primes and Ratchet's laps.

"Yep!" Wasp says petting mom's head.

Prowl picks me up and sets me onto his lap as Bulkhead sits next to him. The red and blue one brought us to the front room where their medic put crates out for us to sit on. Well except Bulky. He's using those thingys on his back.

"Now who are you?" The femme asks.

"Boss-bot? I'm hungry." Mom says as his Wasp's and my stomachs growl.

"Me too." Wasp and I say together.

Optimus, Ratchet and Prowl all take some snack's out of their chests and give them to us. "Cool! A Star system crunch bar and Rust Apple chips!" Wasp says happily. "It's been a while since I had these!"

Mom frowns and hugs Wasp. "I'm sorry." He says softly.

"It's ok Bumblebee. I forgave you already. I know now that you were just trying to figure out what that communicator was." Wasp says softly.

"Wait did he just say Bumblebee?!" A little brown haired boy asks in shock.

"Yes. I am Optimus Prime and these are my family members who are also my team mates. Bulkhead, Ratchet, Prowl, Bumblebee and his daughter Max. And the green mech growling is Wasp." Optimus says pointing at Wasp, who was growling at his bag of chips.

"Why won't you open?!" Wasp asks his chips before I put my apple juice and scooby snacks down.

Climbing up to him I stab the bag with my pocket knife before running across his chest which opens the bag. Putting my knife away I climb back onto Prowls lap. "Thank you Max." Wasp says munching on a chip before giving one to Ratchet who eats it smiling.

I hear mom giggle making me smile. "We crash landed on earth 51 years ago after we found the Allspark and since a year and a half ago we have been protecting Detroit from the Decpticons known as Megatron, Starscream, Blackarachnia, Lugnut, Blitzwing and stray Decpticons that appear from time to time such as Lockdown, Swindle and the seeker clones. We used to be just a space bridge repair crew but now we have been thrusted into the war." Optimus says as Prowl opens my juice for me.

"We have also been helping the humans as much as we can and are currently taking care of a human and a techno organic. We help rebuild whatever was destroyed or damaged by our fight with the cons." Prowl says as I chug my juice. "Becareful Max you might choke."

"We sometimes volunteer for PSA commercials to make sure young humans and a certain yellow mini bot knows not to do dangerous things." Ratchet says with a smirk when mom pouts.

"You try to touch a downed power line once and you never hear the end of it." Mom says with a small 'hmph!'.

I giggle softly. "Little buddy, Max, Sari and I some times paint murals for schools, hospitals and businesses too." Bulkhead says smiling.

"Wait. You interact with humans?!" The giant green one says.

"Hold on. What's an Allspark? Is that like uh some kind of drink?" A girl with pink and black hair asks.

"No kid the AllSpark is an ancient artifact capable of creating new Cybertronian life by bestowing machinery with sparks. But sometimes it can resurrect dead mechs into new bodys. It's already done it for three mechs named Mixmaster, Scrapper and Wreck Gar. I hate to admit this here but Mix and Scrap are my brothers so when they suddenly appeared again I knew that the Allspark fragments in their bodies are what brought them back. After Optimus was killed by Starscream I had a suspicion that the Allspark could resurrect the dead." Ratchet says as he holds Wasp closer to him as he starts to bounce him on his knee.

"The Elite Guard tried to take us back home but I bit Ultra, Sentinel and Jazz when they tried to shoot Max. But that's not the reason they let us stay. They let us stay because we were still needed on Earth along with the fact that I have a child now and you never, NEVER separate a carrier like me and their child. If you do you better hope they can get you to a medic quickly." Mom says making everyone on the team laugh.

"Yeah. Sentinel learned that the hard way! Remember the look on his face when he saw Bumblebee after that?" Optimus says laughing.

"Oh yeah! That was hilarious!" Ratchet says as Wasp looks at us confused.

I smile seeing mom give the other yellow bot some chips and half of his candy bar. "Hold on. Can you repeat your names again?" Jack asks.

"Our names are Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl, Wasp and Max. Together along with one little human girl back home we are the Earth Autobots that protect the city of Detroit, Michigan from the Evil forces of the Decepticons and their leader Megatron." I say with a smirk when I see the look of Awe on the little brown haired boy's face.

"Whoa." He says smiling before a crash alerts us to look at the giant green guy had fallen over.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask as I fiddle with my Allspark shard around my neck.

"He paased out. I think it's because his name is Bulkhead, my name is Ratchet, he's Optimus Prime, she's Arcee and he's Bumblebee." The doc bot says.

"Hmph. Well we are from an entirely different dimension. We are from dimension number TFA07-TMNT12-APH08-SE07-B04-FB01-H0206-VK08 while this dimension is TFP10. So I don't see why he freaked out like that." I say with a glare.

At that the other Ratchet passed out. Well Fuck.


End file.
